


Lena of the green

by einar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fae!lena, Mon-hell never happened, My First Fanfic, Probably more charecters later, Sanvers might show up later, Since i stoped watching midway through s.2, probably really ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einar/pseuds/einar
Summary: Lena remembers her mom telling her that they were descended from the fae, the green folk, she just never believed it before...Or:Fairy princess Lena won't leave my head, so i sat down and wrote it.





	1. Prologue: attack and distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please don't kill me!  
> Also:  
> I would like to thank my wonderfull beta @potstickers  
> Also also:  
> Come talk to me on [my tumblr](einarwriting.tumblr.com)

The villain of the week is using magic, and when he weaves a spell into existence to kill her she has time to realize two things: one, Supergirl isn’t going to make it in time because she’s too far away, and two, she can feel him pulling the energy like wind on her skin.  
When he throws the pulsing red and purple orb at her, she lifts her arm to cover her face and braced for the impact. It never came though, and when she looks up, she freezes when she realizes is holding the orb.

 _She is holding the orb_.

Instinct takes over and she throws it back at the magician who is too stunned to duck, and he goes down screaming. She vaguely remembers her mom, her biological mom, telling her bedtime stories about how they’re descended from the green folk.

"Oh," she realizes. "Not stories, history."

Then exhaustion hits like she just ran 3 marathons in a row, and the world goes dark. The last thing she hears before completely losing consciousness is Supergirl screaming her name and strong arms catching her as she falls.

\---------------------------

"Do you have a fix yet?" Kara asked as she caught victim number 37. The magician was teleporting innocents to the middle of the sky for no apparent reason, and they haven't been able to figure out where he's doing the teleporting **from** in order to stop him.

"Not yet," said Winn, "but I almost got it. The intervals are consistent, you set one down and a new one shows up like clockwork.”

Kara hadn't had time to consider that; she was too busy rescuing people, but now that it has been pointed out... It was almost like…

"IT'S A DISTRACTION! He's distracting me from something! We need to find him now!"

The response that came two seconds later froze Karas' blood in her veins.

"Found him. He's at L-Corp."

Her head whipped around to look towards the building, and there was Lena cornered on her balcony by the magician who caught her eyes and grinned at her before lobbing a ball of menacing red and purple staff at Lena.  
  
**_Nononononono._ **   
  
Ignoring the shattered windows left in her wake, Kara flew as fast as she could towards Lena.   
She saw her catch the orb **_how?_ ** and toss it back, saw the asshole collapse screaming, heard Lena whisper "stories, history" and caught her just in time to stop her head from hitting the floor.

"Lena is hurt, I'm bringing her back to base!" Spilled out, and before they could even think about it, she was in the air and flying as fast as she dared.

"Tell me her condition," Alex demanded over the comms. Bless her sister for not questioning Kara's decision.

"Where is the perp?!" Demanded J'onn.

"I left him screaming on Lena’s balcony. She is unconscious and there are green swirls under her skin travelling up her arm, Alex!"

"Bring her in, we'll do our best for her."


	2. waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always: thanks to my awesome beta @potstickers  
> and come talk to me on [my tumblr](einarwriting.tumblr.com)

"...Wrong with..."

"...dormant gen..."

"...lase wake up Lee..."

" ...you'll explain it to ..."

"...long the coma gonn..."   
  
There were stars all around her, in different colours and radiating emotions. The closest and biggest one was yellow and warm and afraid and anxious for her and somehow so very familiar.... 

The stars never went away went she started to wake up. The first physical sensation to come back is the feeling of a hospital gown and laying on her side. Next came smell; the smell of medicine and the sterility of a medbay was almost overpowering but beneath it she could barely smell something warm and bright and floral.

_ Kara _ . 

After that came sound, the sound of beeping medical equipment and someone pacing, opening her eyes was a mistake.

"Fuck!" Or at least that was what she tried to say, it came out more like a "funhg". She shut her eyes again, everything was too bright.

"Lena?"

"Kara?" She groaned.

Squinting her eyes open, slowly this time, the room came into focus. She was in a medical room of some sort laying on her side upon a bed wearing an open-backed hospital gown, and sitting in front of her radiating anxiety and relief is Supergirl. 

"Where..." Her voice sounded rough and rusty from disuse. Supergirl blurred for half a second.

"Here, sit up and drink some water," she said and handed her a glass of water that wasn't there before. Lena pushed up on her elbow to take the glass. Something was wrong with her balance but she'll deal with it later. She took a sip and sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Kara." The room went still and silent for a second.

"I don't...I'm not...I..."

It was kind of adorable how Kara stammered trying to deny it.

"I flew here...on a bus? I have to go… My friend’s cat has diarrhea and they need help? I left the stove on _? _ Subtlety isn't your strong suit, Kara, and glasses and a ponytail aren't much of a disguise."

"You're not mad at me? For not telling you?"

"I figured it was classified, that it was like the CIA thing were you can only tell your spouse and one family member."

Throughout the conversation, Lena has been tracking one of the stars that was getting closer as they spoke. It was steel gray with an underlining of reds and pinks and radiated professionalism and a little worry, so when the door to her left open and agent Danvers walked in, she had confirmation of her suspicions—the stars she can feel are people.

"Zatana finally answered. She can be here only in a week and I want to run some more tests to make sure she..." Agent alex Danvers looked up and spoted Lena. "Oh... You're awake."

Startled, Kara actually squeaked and jumped three feet into the air. 

"I was not aware that people can sneak up on you, Supergirl, " Lena said with an amused quirk of her lips.   
"And now that most of the big secrets are out there, where am I and what happened to me? Cause I'm sensing things that I should not and there is something wrong with my balance!" Lena started to realize that she was rambling and maybe panicking a little...   
Kara's arms around her, her blazing sun-like presence suddenly surrounding Lena, and Kara’s voice, quiet and soothing in her ear, urging her to "just breathe with me, it's ok I got you, just follow my breathing" helped her get her breathing under control and drive the panic away. When she had herself under control again, she looked up at the agent. "I'm ok now, please tell me, what happened?"   
With Kara wrapped around her, Lena listened as Alex explained that she was in a coma for almost two weeks, that parts of her DNA that were recessive are now dominant and that it manifested in physical changes, which was what they suspected was the cause of the coma.   
"WAIT! What physical changes?" Lena asked, the edge of panic creeping in again, "there are only two that we could see, and you're not going to like one of them." 

With a sigh Alex brought up a holographic display of Lena’s head and rotated it to show that her ears were now pointed and resembled those of the elves from Lord of the Rings, next she zoomed out to show a full body display of Lena who stared at it for a full minute in incomprehension. There on the back of her holographic copy, between the shoulder blades, were two pairs of large insect-like wings. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE WINGS?! I CAN’T HAVE WINGS!!!" And then she was pacing and panicking and there was a loud buzzing in her ears until Kara's hand closed around her wrist and gently pulled her to a stop. her signature in Lenas head pulsing with shock,worry and fear. only then Lena realized that she didn't get up from the bed, didn't get out of the circle of Kara's arms. But somehow she is on the other side of the med-lab without recollection of leaving Kara’s arms or knowing how she got there...and that damn buzzing isn't going away. 

"Lena? You OK?"

"How did I got to this side of the lab?!why do you look afraid?! And what is that GODDAMN BUZZING?!"

"You teleported right out of my arms Lena, and that buzzing is your wings, look down." The fear was still in Kara's eyes and aura but there was also joy creeping in...Lena looked behind herself and caught the sight of a iridescent blur coming from what looked to be around the area the wings on that display were. When she looked down, the fact that she was about four feet in the air registered and she clung to Kara in renewed panic.

"How do I get down?!"   
"It's ok, I got you Lena, you're safe, we'll just gently float down ok?" Kara held onto her waist as she spoke slowly and calmly, and Lena could feel the gentle tug down until she felt her bare feet touch the floor and only when the buzzing stopped and the strain on her muscles and slight pull on her back stopped  did she realize she even felt them. She can feel her wings,  _ her wings! _ , come to rest against her back.   
Once she could speak past the terror, Lena apologized.   
"It's expected, miss Luthor. Now, do you have any idea why you reacted like that to an attack that was obviously meant to kill you?"   
Lena opened her mouth to say that no, she has no idea why, but the words wouldn't form. She remembered her realization, about her ancestry and then a piece of information resurfaced.  _ The fae could _ not  _ lie _ and...and...recessive genes...fae ancestry it means...it means...she can't lie. , she tried to say that the sky is green, that Kara was wearing a onesie , and she  _ can't _ . That was going to be a problem in the future...   
"Lena?" Kara prompted gently, the worry obvious in her voice and presence, jolting Lena out of her spiraling thoughts.   
"Sorry, got lost in my own head." Suddenly the fact that she was  _ still _ clinging to Kara and that Kara was hugging her registered so she regretfully stepped back, and then the words came pouring out, about her mother and her belief that they truly were descended from the green folk—from fae royalty of the summer court, and how Lena lost the Faith she had in her mom's stories when the Luthors adopted her.   
Lena was amused so see Kara lighting up like a Christmas tree at the possibility that fairies are real while Alex looked skeptical at best. The sudden glint in Kara's eyes combined with the mischief she could feel in her aura was all the warning she got before Kara asked. "Sooooo....does that mean you're a princess?"   
"Ugh… Agent Danvers, please make your sister shut up."   
The glare Alex levelled at Kara was impressive and scary. "She told you. Of course she told you. We talked about this Kara! You can't just tell people! Your identity is classified!" Lena slowly backed away from what looked to be a massive argument about to explode and gently inched back towards the bed and the still mostly full glass of water.   
"I didn't! She figured it out on her own!"   
Two steps later she was floating again and trying to quietly not panic while the sisters descended into an argument about Kara's right to tell how ever she wants about her life, it took her another foot of travel to land again and by the time she reached the bed she accidentally took off and landed again four more times. She turned her back to the siblings and quietly sipped her water only for Kara's rant to die in a stutter and what Lena realized was her aura filled with ambersment and arousal, turning back around revealed Kara, red as a tomato and staring at the ceilings.   
"Kara? What's wrong?" And Kara turned impossibly redder and mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?"   
"You're still wearing that opened back thing," Kara mumbled slightly louder and Lena buried her face in her hands as realization dawned on her. She just flashed her ass to Kara and her sister. "Please get me something else to wear before I embarrass myself any more than I already have!"   
She just wanted something to wear, she'll even take a dress, anything!    
There was a whoosh of displaced air and when she looked up Kara was gone. Three seconds later Kara zoomed back into the room holding some bundled clothes. "I may have accidentally broke your balcony door,"  Kara said while holding out the bundle, which turned out to contain sweats and a backless training top from her closet in her penthouse. 

"Thank you."

"We'll give you privacy to change now. We'll be right outside the door, ok?"   
"Just one question first...Kara? Why is there no underwear?"   
A blushing Kara was her favourite Kara. "Is the great Supergirl afraid of some panties and bras?"   
Kara was fast approaching the shade of a tomato and Lena couldn't hold the giggles in any more.   
"Go get me some underwear dear, it won't kill you..." She managed to say between giggles.   
Kara vanished, presumably to get her some underwear. After Kara returned and the sisters give her some privacy, she put on the provided clothes and tried not to think about the feel of Kara's shoulders under her hands or her arms on her waist. She mostly failed to suppress the very inappropriate thoughts about her best friend.

After Kara and Alex returned to the room, the agent started running her through a series of exams and scans.   
Once those were done Alex turned to her. "It will take a few days to get all of the results back, but I can tell you now that it appears that in addition to the physical changes and the teleportation bit earlier you have a slightly enhanced metabolism and a better immune response… But until we know more about what happened to you, we can't let you leave yet."   
"Alex! You can't just—" Kara started to protest but was quickly cut off by both of Lena and Alex.   
"It's fine Kara, I understand the need to stay."   
"It's for her safety and for those around her Kara!"   
Kara deflated and Lena has to work hard to suppress her need to giggle at how adorable a pouting Kara looks. She approached Kara and managed to walk almost half the way to her before she was floating again. Her heart rate spiked again and then Kara was hugging her pulling her gently toward the ground and when they finally land Lena can't bring herself to let go of Kara's biceps.   
"I can't leave until I have control Kara, I can't”   
Lena mumbled into Kara's shoulder.   
"Then I'll stay here with you," Kara whispered back and then seemed to realize something. "If it's ok with you?" Kara sounded almost shy and hope blossomed in Lena’s heart when she felt the aura surrounding her turn hopeful. She just nodded.   
  
She felt that the coming days were going to be challenging, but if Kara was by her side, she knew she can do this.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to now what her wings look like google "x-men first class angel wings"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'ed, since my betas went incommunicado with out warning....
> 
> On that note: if you want to beta for me massage me on [my tumblr](https://einarwriting.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'll mostly need you to check my structure( division into paragraphs and line breaks) and my grammar...
> 
> Don't volunteer to do this if you can't promise to commit to it seriously.

Lena's first day in the DEO went like this:   
  
After being declared healthy as far as Alex could tell right then, they sat her down to explain that she is in the medical wing of the DEO what IS the DEO and make her sign a literal pile of NDAs for knowing about it, and kara, and the people working there.By the end of it Kara was bouncing impatiently in her chair.

  
"I'm going to show Lena her room and then give her the tour!"

 

Came pouring out if Kara the second Lena put down the pen she used to sign everything and immediately seemed to rethink it

"If you're ok with it Lena?"   
No one should look that cute and hopeful at the prospect of escorting someone to their room, so of course Lena couldn't refuse her but she figured she might as well have a little fun with it while she could 

"i don't know Kara, i think i can find my way to it on my own"

she said with a smirk, prompting Kara into a pout that was absolutely adorable, at the sight she couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of her

"Ok! Ok! I was kidding! Show me the way supergirl"   
Walking there was proving to be a problem very fast cause she kept floating, three feet in and she was ready to cry, then she felt karas hand slip into hers.   
"Hold my hand lee, I'll be your anchor"   
It was soo much easier to stay on the ground with karas hand in hers and her solid presence ny her side, but staying on the ground brought her attention to something that got forgotten in her panic earlier- she didn't have any shoes...   
"Kara?" Lena prompted   
"Mhmm?"   
"You forgot something"   
"What?" There was a cute crinkle forming between her eyebrows   
"Look at my feet Kara."   
"Your...?" Kara looked down

"oh...i forgot to get you shoes?"   
"Yes Kara, you forgot to get me shoes"   
"Do you want me to go get some now?"

kara asked while giving her hand a gentle squeeze.   
Lena thought about it for a second

"help me get back to the chair first?" Lena whispered   
"Of course"   
Staying on the ground with karas warm hand in hers was easier and she only started to lift once just to be gently tugged back down, a quick glance towards Kara revealed an immensely proud smile plastered on karas face making lena fight to force down a blush.   
  
Once she was seated kara said

"I'll be back in no time!"

And vanished, this time lena was paying attention to her feel of karas aura, she could sense her moving away from her at incredible speed fading slightly as she got further away, then she stopped for a second,expiration and fondness filling her aura, before she speed off to a second location and then back towards Lena. When she re-appeared she was holding a pair of fluffy pink house shoes

"those are not my shoes Kara"

Lena said with her patented luther raised eyebrow.   
"Did you know you have no  comfortable shoes? Why do you only own heels?"   
"So you brought me your shoes instead?"   
"That's not the point Lee"   
That was the second time kara called her 'Lee' and she was going to ignore the warm fuzzy feeling it stirred in her chest, damn that stupid crush.   
  
"I never needed anything else"   
  
"How about" Alex cut in "you continue this debate on the way to ms. Luther room so i can have my lab space back?"   
  
Both Lena and Kara startled, glad she wasn't the only one that forgot they were not alone, lena grabbed Karas elbow and started to pull her towards the door.   
"C'mon kara, show me my room so i can get settled, and you can go grab me more clothes" they exited the med-lab into a corridor and kara pulled her to the left, down the corridor to where it ended in another corridor,making a T, on the wall right in front of her was a door. looking to the left she spotted two more doors and one more to the right. Kara pulled her down right side of the corridor to the single door there.   
"This is one of the on call rooms for the medical team"

Kara started to explain while opening the door and guiding Lena in. Inside were three beds lined against the far wall, to the right was a small kitchenette and a closet, to the left was a small working area with a desk bearing a reading lamp and a computer and between that and the far wall was a door. While Lena took all of that in Kara kept explaining

"so I'll make sure that the med team knows this is temporarily your private room so no one will bother you by mistake, the kitchen is stocked and through that door over there is the bathroom" the mention of a bathroom made her aware of how itchy her skin felt from sweat and days of laying in bed.   
"How about i go take a shower and you go bring me more clothes?"   
Kara looked nervous "are you sure you'll be ok while I'm gone? What if you have another panic attack?"   
It was sweet how worried Kara was but Lena needed some normalcy right now and some time alone to come to terms with what happened to her.   
"Kara, i need a shower and more clothes. I'm a big girl who can take care of herself for the minute you'll be gone"   
And with that she walked into the bathroom, Luckily it was already stocked with towels and basic hygienic products. Washing the days of sickness grime and sweat felt heavenly.   
Once clean she found Kara waiting for her in the middle of the living area, beaming at her.   
"Soooo....want to go on a tour of the building?"

Kara asked excitedly, and Lena couldn't say no to all that hopeful excitement radiating out of the warm sun that is Kara Danvers.   
"Sure, i just need shoes that are  _ not _ pink OR fluffy"   
"Oh! I got you some!" Kara walked to the closet and pulled out of the bottom a pair of flats.   
"Where did you get those?"   
"I bought them!" Kara declared proudly.   
"You bought me shoes?"   
"Yeah! I could just let you  _ not _ have  _ any _ comfortable shoes!"   
Lena just sighed and resolved herself to buying some non heeled shoes, taking the pair from kara and putting them on she asked

"so, where to first?"   
"Well i thought we could start at the gym and then go to operations and then to the cafeteria!"   
"Of course you'll be excited about going to the cafeteria...why does the room have a kitchenette?"   
"Oh cause the doctors didn't have the energy to go to the cafeteria to eat half the time, so they installed kitchens in here so they won't have too"   
At this point they reached the elevators, Kara pressed the call button and almost immediately the doors opened and they stepped in, just as the doors started to close Alex rushed in.   
"Alex? What..."

Kara started to ask   
"It's 11am Kara" alex responded "I'm helping train the newbies today"   
"Oh! great! I was just taking lena there to start the tour"   
Alex just nodded and squared her shoulders.   
Kara leaned close to Lena and whispered

"she's entering her 'I'm the biggest baddest agent around mindset'"   
"I heard that supergirl"   
"See?"

Kara whisper-yelled.   
Then the doors opened into an extensive gym complete with a boxing ring.   
"Welcome to the gym! The locker rooms are at the back and there is almost every type of training machine in here"

Kara then pointed to a heavily reinforced door to the left of the elevators

"And this is the green room"   
"The green room?"   
"Yeah! It has low level kryptonite emitters so i can train without my powers"

kara explains and Lena's' vision went red as she turned to Alex.   
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! KRYPTONITE?! **KRYPTONITE?!** WHY WOULD YOU USE A HARMFUL SUBSTANCE WHEN RED-SUN LAMPS ARE AN OPTION?! THEY GET THE SAME RESULTS BUT WITHOUT THE DAMAGE THAT THIS GREEN  **SHIT** DOES?! WHY?! IT MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE!!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW IF SMALL-DOSE LONG-TERM EXPOSURE TO IT HAS ANY HARMFUL SIDE EFFECTS ON KRYPTONIAN PHYSIOLOGY?! YOU COULD BE GIVING HER CANCER FOR ALL WE KNOW!!!"

She is screaming and she doesn't care, it was a stupid and dangerous room.   
  
Alex looks confused "What do you mean red-sun lamps?"   
  
"RED-SUN RADIATION WOULD SAFELY NULLIFY A KRYPTONIAN POWERS TEMPORARILY AND SAFELY! BECAUSE THEY EVOLVED UNDER IT! LEX WAS TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO WEAPONIZE IT BUT IT WASN'T LETHAL SO HE SCRAPED IT BEFORE HE GOT ARRESTED, AND I MADE SURE TO DESTROY ALL OF HIS ANTI-KRYPTONIAN WEAPON PLANS AS SOON AS I FOUND THEM!"   
she's still screaming, maybe she should stop it, actually- no, they brought potential harm to  _ her kara _ and...her train of thought froze, where the fuck did that possessive thought came from? She doesn't own kara, as much as she would like to have her all to herself, kara belongs to no one.   
With her head of steam and line of thought gone a few things made themselves known, first- she was surrounded by auras full with fear, second- she was looking  _ down _ at alex, third-Kara has repositioned herself to be between Lena and Alex like she was worries Lena would hurt her.   
"Lena?" Kara asked tentatively   
Lena concentrated on moving down telling herself it should be like walking, you choose a direction and you moved in it, no need to think about it.   
To her surprise, it worked, when her feet touched the ground a fourth fact made itself clear, Her clothes have changed.   
Gone were the flats and in their place she wore heels, a quick look down revealed they were green with silver accents, also she was wearing a medieval style green dress with embroidered gold bands around her middle and biceps. Most alarming  were what appears to be silver colored bolts of electricity dancing all over her body.   
"Lee? Talk to me?" Kara pleaded.   
She lifted her head to look at Kara and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirrored wall in front of the treadmills over Kara's shoulder, her hair was in intricate braids instead of the ponytail it was in a minute ago and she was wearing a silver circlet and her eyes, oh god,  _ her eyes! _ they were solid silver but fading to normal fast, and it finally hit her, she wasn't human any more. She couldn't go out in public or even walk into her own company's building.   
With a sob She stepped forward and clung to kara, buried her face in Kara's neck and let go.   
"I don't know what's happening to me" Lena managed to choke out.   
She was dimly aware of Alex saying something about calling someone in.   
"I got you Lee, i got you. We're going back to your room ok?"

Kara whispered into her hair and Lena couldn't do anything but nod her approval.   
Kara lifted her into a bridal carry, there were a few seconds of rushing wind before they were sitting on one of the beds in what would be her room for the foreseeable future. She curled into Kara and cried while Kara whispered nonsensical comforting words into her hair and held her tight.   
  
Lena fell asleep like that, curled into Kara and emotionally drained.   
  



	4. interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tried to write from Kara's POV, apparently i can't. so instead of scraping it, you get an interlude while i work on the actual ch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to thank my beta @redwolfone
> 
> come talk to me about this fic [on my tumblr](https://einarwriting.tumblr.com/)

It had been half an hour since Lena fell asleep and Kara didn't dare move away from her. Lena looked so peaceful and soft she just couldn't bring herself to possibly disturb her sleep.   
  
She looked up when the door opened and Alex stepped in,   
  
"J'onn wants to see you in briefing room 3 in two minutes" whispered Alex.   
  
Kara silently nodded and started to carefully extract herself from Lena’s sleeping form. Once she was free from the sleeping woman, she hadn’t even made it two steps before feeling strong bands of some material grabbing her, stopping her in her tracks. Looking down, she saw wide ribbons of green fabric wrapped around her middle and arms, a familiar green fabric like the one Lena’s new dress was made of.   
  
Glancing back over her shoulder confirmed her suspicions, Lena was the source of the ribbons. Her dress had grown the ribbons holding Kara but Lena was still asleep, carefully Kara tried to remove them, but they just would not budge no matter how much force she used. In a last ditch effort ,she even tried her heat-vision but to no avail. Kara then tried walking forward, but both the sleeping Lena and the ribbons haven't moved an inch, defeated she looked back to Alex's wide eyes and sighed.   
  
"Tell J’onn I'm not going to make it" she said, as the ribbons started to gently pull her back to the bed.   
"And maybe see if Zee can make it here faster?" She asked as she was pulled onto the bed and into being the big spoon.   
  
Half an hour later, Alex poked her head in to let Kara know that Zatana called in a few favours and will be there in a few hours.   
  
Six hours after that Lena woke up.


End file.
